


Baby Harry’s First Horcrux

by themagicmuffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Gen, Horcruxes, Overpowered Harry Potter, baby harry wins the award for world’s youngest dark lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicmuffin/pseuds/themagicmuffin
Summary: Baby Harry is terrified of Voldemort and his accidental magic conjures a piano to fall on the Dark Lord’s head. Voldemort already set up the ritual preparation for making a horcrux that night, and that allows baby Harry's 'murder' to count and makes Voldemort's wraith Harry’s horcrux.No one knows that Harry is now technically the youngest dark wizard ever
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Baby Harry’s First Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/gifts).



> My first fic ever :D

Lord Voldemort charged up the stairs to the nursery intent on killing the infant inside. Everything was set up perfectly for night, and if all went well he would be one horcrux closer to splitting his soul seven times and finally reaching true immortality. He just made one fatal miscalculation. 

Well, more than one really, but only one of them was imminently fatal.

As he slammed open the door, he awoke the baby from his slumber to see a large, angry, and monstrous man hulking above him. Baby Harry was of course terrified for his life. The child’s eyes widened in fear and in that moment he connected to his magic for the first time, hoping that something will make the bad man just  _ go away _ . 

Suddenly, a large piano appeared above Voldemort’s head. He didn’t even have enough time to curse the gods before he was squashed under the weight of a comically large piano.

“Ba!” exclaimed Harry quite proudly at his amazing feat of magic.

Voldemort watched petrified in horror as his newfound wraithyness gave him the ability to witness half of the infant’s soul detach from its body. The soul shard instantly flew towards the incorporeal Dark Lord and dug its way into what would have been his forehead if he had one. 

The newly de-bodied Dark Lord had not moved from his state of disbelief as he was spirited away to Albania.

Snape didn’t notice the new dark wizard as he sobbed over Lilly’s body.

Sirius didn’t realize it was Harry who had killed Voldemort.

Hagrid didn’t understand the dark aura emanating from the infant.

It was Dumbledore who saw that something wasn’t as it seemed. But even he dismissed his findings as Voldemort leaving some of his power in Harry.

  
  


The Dursley’s noticed immediately that there was something very wrong with the child and had him dropped at the nearest orphanage, though they didn’t comprehend that they were escaping the wrath of the youngest dark wizard in history.

  
  


As Harry grew up, he would sometimes see a forest in his dreams. On the night he turned five, he heard cursing. When he turned around, he noticed a mouse slipping under a nearby bush, safe from an angry snake. The serpent was a sickly white with beady red eyes, but the most shocking feature was the strange scar on its head that resembled an S shape (ᛇ). The snake hadn’t yet noticed him, and Harry saw a golden opportunity. “Hello,” he stated rather cordially for a child who had not yet even started kindergarten. “What has you so angry, my friend?” Harry had learned at the orphanage that pretending to be closer to someone than you were was a quick way to make someone want to maintain the level of presumed friendliness.

The snake whipped around in surprise. ~You can hear me? There are no other parselmouths. How?~ It was a demand, not a question.

~You’re the talking snake. You tell me.~ Harry sassed, arms crossing his chest. 

_ Strange, _ Voldemort thought.  _ That someone so young would be so unafraid of a 3-meter python _ . He spoke up again, ~How are you even here? We are in the middle of a forest and hours away from civilization.~

_ I have absolutely no clue _ , Harry wanted to say, but he knew better than to give a possible enemy any indication of weakness. It’s much safer to assume someone has the potential to hurt you and to act accordingly. Instead, he responded with something between a knowing smile and a smirk. To say that Voldemort was annoyed at the child’s lack of respect would be an understatement. The Dark Lord couldn’t use much magic as a snake seeing as he had no wand and couldn’t speak any incantations, but neither was needed at the moment since he was a master legilimens. He wasted no time in invading the boy’s mind only to recoil in horror as his aggressive actions were met with a sharp pain in his scar. He quickly retreated, but not before glimpsing a few memories of Harry’s more violent accidental magic episodes.

~Oh,~ Voldemort nearly whispered to the other immortal wizard, possibilities swarming in his mind ~I think we will get along famously.~

**Author's Note:**

> Volemort’s rune scar is Eihwaz, the rune for yew, strength, reliability, and trustworthiness. I found it fitting for him, especially since it’s so similar in appearance to Harry’s Sowulo rune.
> 
> Thanks to Stabs for encouraging me to write this (even if i did wait three months to actually do it)


End file.
